A Love Out Of Reach
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: A drabble about Yellow from Pokespe. Also apart of the 'Love Series'


Another drabble, but this one is about Yellow from Pokespe. This is also apart of the 'Love Series'.

* * *

I stared blankly out of my room, sadly admiring the midnight sky and all of the sparkling stars that twinkled happily. I sighed as I placed a hand on the glass as if wanting to touch the stars. It reminded me so much of life. I couldn't touch a single star no matter how hard I try, like how I could never even reach Red's heart no matter how hard I try. I knew him for some time, but I could never seem to make him feel the way I felt. I wish that I could be more confident like those girls who could yell out their love for him. I wanted to be like that one day, but I knew that was impossible, even if I made an attempt at it.

I just wanted to love him with all my heart, but now, after some time, it just felt like it wasn't enough. I wanted him to love me back. I wanted to feel how it felt to be loved. I wanted to feel what it's like to feel safe in another person's arms. I never knew that feeling of being safe. I had no parents nor did I have many people close to my heart. I just wanted to feel how's it like to be in love and be loved, but clearly, I never knew what it's like.

Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes before beginning to slide down my cheek and then hitting the cloth of my clothes. Those who saw me right now would probably think less of me. I would never cry in front of others, always trying to mask my feelings as much as possible. I knew that loving someone was impossible for me, yet my feelings were unconsciously nurtured. Why is that? I wonder why us humans aren't capable of controlling our feelings for someone we love. Would I be able to mask this love for Red then?

I pulled my hand away from the the glass and laid back down with my arms covering my face as I cried. Life just seemed to throw all the hardest things at you, doesn't it? I can only wish that I may someday be able to let go of this quiet love. I want Red to be happy and not held down by me. My love is only a burden, but I wonder if it's really a burden if this love of mine is too far away to be recognized. It probably doesn't matter anyway. I wanted to get rid of this painful feeling. Please, someone help me. I can't take this pain anymore. It hurts too much to bear.

I wonder if this is what I really wanted, to be hurt like this. All I ever wanted was warmth, but look at what it came out as; pure torture. Is this love really worth all of my pain? No, it shouldn't be. If Red can find happiness, as a person who would have once loved him, I will be able to finally let go. My love will never compare to any other girl. I know that one day, Red will be able to finally find happiness. It doesn't matter who, I'll support him all the way.

I turned onto my side, clenching my shirt as I did. This feeling of love hurts and I wonder why. I was able to support Red through many things, however, I just feel like I can't do anything to make him happy. Why is that? It just feels like whatever happens will be in vain. I want to support him, but why does it feel so wrong? Why does it feel like supporting the girl whom Red will love is so frustrating? I don't get what's wrong with me.

I wonder why I feel so jealous of the girls near Red. I'm not supposed to love him. I never was supposed to love him. I don't understand myself anymore. Why must such a simple feeling be so complicated? I don't even know why I fell in love. Is my love really worth all that I've been through? If so, why does my pain linger on as if there's nothing to stop it? Why does loving someone require so much pain?

I sat up when I heard a knock on my door and wiped away my tears, but they kept on falling. After a minute, I finally managed to stop my tears from falling. I slipped out of bed to open the door. After opening the door, I saw the person whom I felt love for.

"Hey, Yellow. Sorry for coming here so late at night, but you forgot this," said Red as he gave me a white handkerchief I had gave him this morning. Why do you come to me when I feel the most pain I've ever felt? "What's wrong, Yellow? You look sad." I know I look sad, but really nothing is wrong, Red. Nothing is ever wrong for me if it had something to do with you. I can tell he looked worried and that if I lied, he could tell. "Tell me, Yellow. You know that you can trust me." I know I can trust you, Red, but it feels so wrong to trust you to find your own happiness.

I felt his hands come into contact with mine in a comforting way. His hands felt warm and safe as if my own hands felt like it belonged there, but at the same time, it felt like I was an obstacle in his life. I didn't know why I felt like this. My hands wrapped around his own as I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. I had to tell him how I felt. I just had to or else I'll never live it down. I opened my mouth to say those three words, however, the words did not come out. It felt so easy, but it felt so hard at the same time. I wonder when I'm able to let go of this impossible love...

_Red, will you let me keep this living this dream?_

* * *

Make sure to review. In your review, make sure to include which character you want me to do next if you want to request a character or you can request for me to do a different story. Otherwise, thank you for reading this, dear readers and I hope you'll keep on reading for the next part of the 'Love Series'. Until next time~.


End file.
